


Smile for the Camera

by Jhonnies



Series: Companion Fics [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artifact cameras are typically bad news, but this one is amazing. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet filling the prompt by lionessvalenti on Bite Size Bits of Fic over at Livejournal.

Neither Pete nor Steve could've possibly have predicted the effect Robert Mapplethorpe's Camera would have on them.

According to the victim's reports, there was a flash and then their clothing was gone.

Only when the Nudes Photographer (as the media called him) took a picture of them, besides the loss of clothing, they became instantly drawn to each other.

 

"Pete, wait! This is just the artifact!"

"Not for me."

Steve's eyes widened at the truth and he decided to bite the bullet:

"For me neither."

 

 

Two hours later they were bailed out (for public indecency) by Myka and H.G.

"You two should learn not to get caught." – The British agent winked at Myka.


End file.
